Good Things Come To Those Who Wait
by MissAmyR92
Summary: My entry for the P4S competition. Set after Jo rejects Eddie. Enjoy!


**My entry for the P4S competition. Enjoy! Amy x**

**Good Things Come To Those Who Wait**

"You don't like me do you? Why don't you just come out and say it?"

"Look, it's not that I don't like you, you're a top bloke and best mate material, but I'm really not looking for…a bloke. Do you get me?" Jo tried her best to explain.

"Yeah, yeah I get it…" Eddie replied, not having the faintest idea what Jo meant.

Jo sighed. "Same again?" She gestured to the empty glass in her hand. Eddie nodded, still in a confused state, as Jo took their glasses to the bar.

Eddie ran through all of the possibilities. _She says she's single but what if she's secretly got a boyfriend? Or maybe she's married? With 4 kids?! Maybe she's just one of those women who are against 'office relationships.' _Eddie paused. _Hang on one cotton-picking minute! She says she's not looking for __**a **__bloke, perhaps she thinks three's company, if you know what I mean…_ Eddie chuckled to himself as some rather wild images entered his head.

"What've I missed?" Jo said, placing the drinks on the table.

"Huh?" Eddie replied puzzled, having been snapped out of his thoughts.

"You're sitting there chuckling to yourself, what's the joke?" Jo pressed.

"Oh erm…you had to be there…" Eddie mumbled, turning scarlet.

An hour later, Jo had finally gotten Eddie to understand the reason that she wasn't interested in him.

"Oh!" Eddie nodded, the realization (and also embarrassment) dawning on him.

There was a long silence. Jo tapped her manicured nails against her glass. Eddie tapped his foot, thinking of something intelligent to say. But failing.

"Have you got any straight mates? You know, girls that is." Eddie asked, seriously.

Jo couldn't help but laugh. "You know what Edward, you are an even bigger player than Phil Hunter, and that bloke put the 'Phil' in philanderer."

"My name's Edmund actually." Eddie announced, beaming with pride at Jo's previous statement.

"This gets better and better. You're going to regret telling me that, sunshine." Jo smirked.

--

An hour and several drinks later, Jo was listing all of her 'straight girl' friends.

"Well there's Rachel…" Jo slurred a little. "But last thing I knew she was with that loser Darren. Right weirdo that one."

"So she's off limits as well then?" Eddie replied, disappointed.

Jo racked her intoxicated brains.

"Actually, there is one. She's straight and single, as far as I know."

"Now you're talking! Tell me more!" Eddie almost shouted with excitement.

"She's short, and petite, so you two would like a right pair together!" Jo burst with laughter as Eddie shot daggers in her direction. "She's straight talking, doesn't suffer fools gladly. Usually gets what she wants. She might be little, but she sure is powerful. Small and mighty, I say." Jo described.

"Do you think she'd be interested in a great, big guy like me? It would be like something from a comedy! Little and Large!" Eddie sighed.

"Hey, don't get downhearted. It's what's on the inside that counts right?" Jo assured. "One thing though, she won't admit that she's looking for someone, she's one independent woman. But I'll talk her round, don't you worry your pretty little head." Jo smiled, clinking glasses with her new found friend.

"Yeah alright, so you're not looking for a man. But there's this one guy…"

"But…" Sam attempted to interrupt.

"Hear me out!" Jo exclaimed. "Anyway, there's this one guy, he may seem like a bit of a player but truth is he's lonely. He is a wonderful bloke, I wouldn't be here telling you this if I didn't think you two were a suitable couple. But I think it's a match made in heaven and you'll regret it if you don't give him a chance. Please Sam."

"Jo, I don't have the time, or the inclination, for the dating game anymore. I'm a Detective Inspector, I have responsibilities."

"Nice speech there Sam, touching. But I am not taking no for an answer! Come on Sam, the bloke's got his hopes up, please don't let him down it'll crush him. For me?" Jo smiled hopefully.

"Alright, alright. One date. It doesn't mean a thing. There's one condition though. I am leaving if he starts getting pushy or if I am uncomfortable with the situation. Is that clear?" Sam enforced, rather authoritatively.

"Crystal, Gov." Jo smirked, delighted that her plan was finally starting to fall into place. "7.30, Friday night ok with you?"

"Yes that should be fine."

"Fantastic. He'll meet you at the Crab and Anchor. I take it you know where it is?" Jo asked.

"Well I'm sure I'll be able to read a map."

"Map? Get with it Sam, it's all about Satellite Navigation these days!"

"Well I'm not some technology freak like you, Jo." Sam smirked. "How is he going to know what I look like?"

"Trust me; I've given him a good description." Jo grinned. "Midget!"

Friday night soon came by and Sam was standing outside The Crab and Anchor in an elegant, black dress that sat just below her knees.

"I wish this "wonderful bloke" would hurry up, it's bloody freezing out here! And I stupidly forgot a jacket." Sam muttered under her breath as her teeth chattered of their own accord.

"I might be able to help you there." A tall man, at least a foot taller than Sam, removed his coat and draped it round her petite frame, swamping her.

"Er thanks but no thanks, I'm waiting for my date and…" Sam's eyes met the man's. "You're the Crime Scene Examiner for Sun Hill, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Eddie chuckled, he liked this woman already. "I've seen you around. I'm Eddie." He introduced himself, outstretching his hand.

"Sam." She smiled, doing the same. Eddie took her hand in his, and lowered his head to kiss her hand politely.

Sam giggled, slightly out of nerves but slightly due to the fact that she liked this guy already and slightly because Jo Masters had been right for once!

"Shall we?" Eddie signaled to the entrance of the restaurant, allowing Sam before him.

"Thank you." Sam smiled, secretly lavishing the attention.

Eddie attempted to make conversation between the two of them, finding that all he could think of to talk about was work as Sam smiled politely as she listened to endless tales of decapitated bodies.

"Look Sam…" Eddie began, deciding to bite the bullet and reveal his true feelings. "The reason I can't think of anything to say is because I am so nervous. Truth is, I really do like you Sam. You're a charming, beautiful woman who deserves a lot better than what I can give her. I haven't felt this way about a woman for a long time." Eddie looked to the floor, embarrassed.

Sam found herself in a state of shock. "Eddie, I…" Sam stumbled. "I've had wonderful night, I really have. You've been such a gentleman…"

"But you don't want to see me again." Eddie finished, quietly.

"Eddie…I would love to see you again." Eddie looked up, with a surprised grin on his face. "If I'm honest, I didn't expect to enjoy this night, I only came because Jo forced me to. But I have had the most delightful evening with you." Sam's grin matched Eddie's.

"Does this mean… we're like… together?" Eddie asked, hopefully.

Sam thought for a moment. Did she really want to get involved with another man? But looking into Eddie's puppy dog eyes, she realized that he wasn't like the other man she'd been involved with, maybe she'd found the right man, at long last?

"Yes, yes I suppose it does." Sam smiled.

Eddie rushed round to Sam and leaned in for a kiss.

"Patience, Edward!" Sam laughed. "I'd like to take this slowly, please."

Eddie nodded, understandingly. "But for the last time, it's Edmund!"

**Let me know what you think ******** Amy x**


End file.
